


Why You Touchin’ My Hair, Man?

by IdLikeToThink



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link
Genre: Celebrities, Fictional Romantic Relationship, M/M, Real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdLikeToThink/pseuds/IdLikeToThink
Summary: Set after the Weird Teeth Facts gmm. Explicit Sexual Content - Rhett/Link





	Why You Touchin’ My Hair, Man?

“No, really, there’s something different about you,” Link carried on with a cheeky grin, reaching his hand out to pick at Rhett’s facial hair with his fingertips.

He clearly wasn’t going to let this go. Yes, Rhett’s beard was trimmed, yes, he looked different, but, no, he didn’t want to make that big of a deal out of it. Pulling his face back and leaning his body away from his best friend, Rhett scowled, keeping it as playful as possible, “Yeah, like I said, moisturizer.” He smiled for the camera, trying to not seem as flustered as he was.

“Ha, ha! Noooo,” Link continued, leaning closer to scratch at the other man’s whiskers, “I think it’s something else…” he bit his tongue with his teeth as he grinned, really digging into the skin, snickering.

Rhett closed his eyes, scrunching his face up, leaning even further back. He could hardly stand this, he hated to say it was annoying, but it was, and, whenever he got this much attention from Link, he would always begin to feel hot and irritable. He couldn’t exactly explain it. And, right now, he was heated to the core. “Why are you touching my face, man?”

Link laughed, loud, “I don’t know! There’s just… somethin’ about it…” The humor was clear in his voice, the joking and the playfulness, but, for some reason, it really grated on the larger man’s nerves.

Rhett shrugged the hand away, “Can you stop?” As soon as he felt the loss of contact he opened one eye, making sure the hand was at a safe distance, relaxing his muscles only when he saw that the coast was clear.

Immediately he heard his friend ask, “What’s wrong with me touching your face?” an amused smile still held securely on his features.

Rhett looked down at the desk, his palm swiping over it as he scooted his chair closer, before shrugging and stating nonchalantly, “It’s weird.” He looked up into the camera with a smirk, attempting to hide his discomfort, to pass it off as playing around.

Link scoffed, making a face, going along with it the best he could, trying to hide how offended he was; he knew Rhett, he knew he wasn’t messing around, “Whatever.” But the mischievous glint was still in his eye, and he couldn’t resist, “You know…” he started, reaching his hand up again, “I don’t think it’s just your chin, I think your hair is shorter too…” His fingers reached the short, soft, styled locks and began to comb through them, tussling them just slightly.

That really ruffled Rhett’s feathers, making his body tense and his eyes close once more. It felt good, there was no denying that; he could have sat there and let Link do that for hours, if they weren’t doing a freakin’ show… Snapping out of his mini trance he pulled away again, swatting at the hand and snorting, “Seriously, dude.”

Link quickly held up both hands in mock defense, snickering even more, finding it maybe a little too funny, “Ok, ok!” He turned to the camera as he stated, with that familiar, goofy cheekiness of his, “No more touching.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, attempting to shake off the feeling that had overcome him, Link could really be a nuisance at times.

The rest of the show went smoothly, to Rhett’s relief, but, by the end, he was still disconcerted, his insides sizzling with something he couldn’t quite place, he couldn’t ease the tension that had built up within him. The camera had been turned off, and the crew had filtered out, leaving them alone, as how it usually went; they often liked to hang afterwards, take some time to themselves to cool down and discuss what they were going to do with the rest of their day. Now that they were alone Rhett went silent, staring down at the wooden surface his hands were resting upon, Link beside him and completely unaware of his friend’s stupor, fiddling with a post-it note someone had placed on the desk earlier.

Finally Rhett broke the silence, “What was that all about?”

Link’s attention shot to the other man, “Huh? What?” When he saw Rhett’s dumbfounded expression a corner of his mouth curled up into a wide, humored, smirk, “What was what all about?”

Rhett lifted a hand, lazily gesturing to his head before crossing his arms, leaning back in his seat, “Goin’ for the hair,” he wasn’t upset, at least, he didn’t look to be upset, he just seemed curious, “You could’ve stopped at the beard.”

Link’s smile grew and he laughed lightly before shrugging, “I just felt like it.”

“Why?”

It was a blunt question, no change in position or tone of voice, and it made the smaller man’s forehead crease in confused wonderment, a hiccup of a laugh escaping him, “What?” He really thought Rhett was being silly. Snorting and throwing his arms into the air, shaking his head, he exclaimed, “I don’t know!” He felt put on the spot, a bit awkward even, he didn’t understand why his friend was being like this, “I just felt like doing it, so I did.” He laughed off the uneasy feeling he started to get; ok, so maybe he did it because he had a certain urge to run his fingers through Rhett’s hair, and that was the perfect opportunity, but he didn’t want to fully admit it. Still, it shouldn’t be that big of a deal.

“But, why?” he asked again, finally looking at Link, actually cracking a smile, trying to hold it in.

Link looked at his best friend incredulously, feeling frustrated, doing his best to keep at least some amusement to his reaction, “Why are you being so uptight about it?”

Rhett’s eyes widened just slightly at the response, a pang of insecurity and guilt shooting through him, he didn’t even know why he was being like this; he felt awful for demanding such silly answers from his friend. Shrugging, he sat up straighter, trying to seem less serious, trying desperately to deter away from how awkward he had made things, “I don’t know, it just made me feel weird.” His gaze went off to the side, trying to avoid Link’s stare. That was a stupid thing to say. He was just digging himself deeper.

When Rhett’s words sunk in, Link’s cheeky grin appeared again, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, somehow he had a feeling he knew what was going on, and he decided to turn the tables and prod back, “Weird? How?”

Rhett laughed defensively, clearly embarrassed, readjusting his chair for no apparent reason, “Just… I don’t know, man. I felt a flutter, I guess.”

Link’s awed amusement increased, this was almost too much to believe; although he found the situation quite entertaining, it also perplexed him, he didn’t know how seriously to take it. It made him feel undeniable things. He felt his own stomach quiver as he prodded further, he was feeling oddly bold, “Flutter?” he chuckled lightly, “What, like butterflies?”

Rhett shrugged again, shifting anxiously in his seat, “Yeah, like, a good feeling, but a weird one.”

Link was intrigued, this was new, well, at least in the way Rhett was acting, and it excited him. Curiosity getting the best of him, he clasped his hands onto the bottom of his chair so he could lift it, standing slightly, in order to scoot closer to Rhett. Plopping down just a few inches from his friend, he couldn’t hide the playfulness that was welling up inside him, “So… What if I had been closer? Would it have made it worse?” He bit his lip, his insides having their own reaction, maybe he was pushing too much, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Rhett was flustered, he didn’t know what he had been expecting, but as soon as Link got closer his body tensed further and he could already hear his heart beginning to beat louder in his chest, but it wasn’t so intense yet that he couldn’t pretend it wasn’t affecting him. Shrugging it off he tried hard to hide the light blush he knew was spreading across his features, “No, man, stop, I’m just being silly, forget I even said anything.”

Rhett’s attempt to withdraw from the subject did nothing to ease Link’s curiosity, if anything, it heightened it, and, with a smirk, he lifted his hand to play with the other man’s beard again, his fingertips flittering through the scruff teasingly. “My guess is, yes,” he stated whimsically.

The larger man’s gut wrenched in anxious pleasure as soon as the contact was made, his stomach churning with something he still didn’t quite understand, or possibly just didn’t want to admit. Cringing back he adverted his eyes, trying to ignore the closeness and how it was making him feel, unable to hold in a nervous snort, “Stop it,” he did his best to keep the demand lighthearted, but he was extremely on edge.

“Why?” Link asked, just as bluntly as Rhett had asked him a few minutes before, an irksome, at least in Rhett’s opinion, grin still plastered on his face as his fingertips scratched up along the bearded man’s jaw line.

Rhett shivered at the touch, hoping it went unnoticed by his friend, “Because…” he tried hard to come up with a reason, any reason for Link to stop touching him, to stop torturing him; all he could come up with was, what would usually be, the truth, “You know I don’t like being touched.”

By now Link’s fingers had reached the back of Rhett’s neck, a sly look in his eye as he responded just as teasingly as his touch, “Even if it’s just me?” His fingers slowly raked up through the soft strands, ruffling the hair just slightly as they went; he could have sworn he felt a second shudder, because he damn sure as hell felt the first one, and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit it sent a certain thrill through him, “Come on, you can’t tell me that doesn’t feel good.” Oh, it felt good, there was no denying that, it just maybe felt a little too good. Rhett’s eyes fluttered shut as he let a small groan slip past his slightly parted lips. His heart began to thump loudly, he wouldn’t have been surprised if Link could hear it, and the fluttering sensation definitely came back, more intense than before. The gentle motions of Link’s fingers combing through his hair caused him to relax just enough for his mind to wander, he wanted more, so much more.  
His thoughts were disrupted by Link releasing a light chuckle, “You doin’ ok, buddy?” Link could sense the playfulness had died down and, even though it had been replaced by an almost serene calmness, he didn’t exactly know where to go with the situation.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Rhett replied softly; it was a simple, habitual answer, one that he wasn’t quite sure was true.

And with that, Link’s hand stilled, his fingers resting within the larger man’s soft strands, the room going completely quiet, except for the fact that Rhett could hear the thunderous pounding of his heart in his ears. Without saying a word Link removed his hand and quickly placed his fingertips to Rhett’s hairline, letting them glide soothingly back through the hair, using the motion to turn Rhett’s head to face him. Rhett complied, opening his eyes lazily, almost reluctantly, to look at his friend; he was worried he’d see judgment in Link’s studious gaze, but, instead, he was met with admiration, along with a bit of concern. “You’re shaking,” he stated, his voice gentle.

Was he? He hadn’t noticed, he’d been too busy trying to ignore how his body was reacting. He wracked his brain for words, but he was at a complete loss, especially now that he was caught up within Link’s vibrant gaze, the one thing he’d been trying to avoid above all else; he knew he would crumble under the scrutinization of those blue eyes. He took a moment to swallow a lump that was forming in his throat before parting his lips to speak; still, nothing came out.

The lack of response confused Link, sending a pang of uncertainly through him, it either meant Rhett wanted him to stop, or he wanted him to actually do something. He shifted in his seat anxiously, scooting closer to his friend, now he was feeling nervous, but he couldn’t fight the urge that overcame him. He repeated the action of combing his fingers through Rhett’s hair as he deliberately leaned forward, feeling Rhett’s body tense as he stopped not even an inch away; he only hesitated briefly before closing the distance between them, placing his lips firmly to the other man’s in a soft, yet secure kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, his gaze faltering bashfully, his cheeks going red, he couldn’t believe he just did that. Why did he do that? What if he had misread the situation… “Sorry, I…” he couldn’t finish the sentence, he could feel his throat closing up.

Hearing the crack in Link’s voice tore at Rhett’s heart, he didn’t want his best friend to be upset or embarrassed, he was the one that was being unclear, and it instantly made him feel like the biggest asshole. “Link…” his voice came out quiet and gentle, his eyes pleading for forgiveness; he couldn’t wait a moment more before lifting his hand to grab Link’s arm, yanking him desperately into a second kiss, their lips connecting harshly. The smaller man’s body twisted uncomfortably as he practically fell out of his seat from the sheer force of the pull, doing his best to keep his balance by gripping at Rhett’s shirt, eventually ending up in his best friend’s lap, albeit a bit haphazardly, accepting the kiss with just as much excitement and passion; if the moment hadn’t been so intense the dark-haired man probably would have giggled at the hilarity of the situation. The display was rough and needy as Link used the thick fabric of Rhett’s shirt to pull himself closer, prying his friend’s mouth open with his lips and deepening the kiss hungrily, and Rhett took the chance to let his arms envelop Link’s thin frame, his hands gripping at his best friend’s back encouragingly, a gruff moan working its way up his spine. Both of them had fantasized about this very scenario, but neither of them had ever thought it would actually happen; it was almost too good to be true, and neither of them wanted to question the reality of it. But, unfortunately, the vibration of the moan, and, not to mention, hearing it, sent a rush of arousal through the smaller man that acted as a metaphorical wake up call, a slap to the face to make him fully realize what was happening.

Link froze, stopping everything and leaning away from the larger man, looking into his best friend’s eyes with consuming fear before shakily pushing himself back into his own chair, his legs almost giving out due to how weak the whole event made him feel, “W-what…” He was shaking, his breathing labored and pained, his insides coiling with panic and desire, his head was spinning; was this right? He had been so confident at first, had been okay with the thought of acting on his impulses, but what did all this mean?

Rhett hated seeing Link like this, so scared and unsure, it broke his heart, but he couldn’t deny that he was just as confused. He had been worried about this all day, trying his best to avoid it, he hadn’t seen this coming, and it had hit him like a brick. “It’s ok…” he breathed out, wide eyed, not only trying to convince Link, but himself as well.  

Link swallowed heavily, his vision going blurry despite having his glasses, he couldn’t stop the trembling of his muscles, or fight the shock, that rendered him motionless, he could barely even speak, “You’ll regret this…” He almost choked on the statement, feeling close to tears. Why had he kissed him to begin with? He felt sick to his stomach.

Rhett’s brows furrowed in concern and he shook his head, reaching out to clasp Link’s knee in pleading reassurance, “No… no, no, no.. I want this. I’ve wanted this for so long. I could never regret it.”

Link’s heart fluttered at the admittance and he nodded his head in dazed acceptance before responding breathlessly, “I want it too.”

Rhett’s chest tightened happily and his hand began to move ever so slowly up Link’s thigh in response, a cheesy smile making an appearance on his scruffy features. Link’s initial reaction was to grip Rhett’s hand with his, halting the movement, his body used to having to resist such contact, but, after a moment, the muscles in his hand relaxed as he realized that it was okay. Rhett’s hand continued, making its way steadily, although a bit cautiously, up and over to the inside of Link’s thigh, teasing at the area with gentle circular movements; he could feel Link’s body jolt with what he could only assume was arousal. He continued for a moment more before lightly dragging his fingers back over and up to the thinner man’s protruding hipbone, letting his hand rest there as he slowly leaned in for another kiss, trying to hide the fact that his mind was reeling just as much as his best friend’s.

This time Link stayed completely still, his gaze unblinking, his body stiff with anticipation; in the short time they had broken apart he had accumulated a craving for the feeling of Rhett’s lips on his, and now he waited on the edge of  his seat, figuratively and literally, for the much needed connection. It wasn’t an all new feeling, wanting his best friend so badly, but it was certainly more intense now that he had, had a taste, it made him feel like a crazed man who hadn’t realized he’d been starving for years. Just knowing that he could kiss the man in front of him felt so surreal, he couldn’t see himself ever getting used to it. He felt a warmth spreading through him, starting from his cheeks and making its way to the center of his chest, then he felt lips upon his and a fire sprung to life within his abdomen, raging up through the pit of his stomach; he could hardly handle the heat as he leaned his own body in, allowing their lips to press together more firmly for the third time within what had felt like hours, yet, it still felt like the first. Rhett opened his mouth gently, coaxing Link to do the same, and once he did, he took the opportunity to enter the smaller man’s mouth, just enough to taste him again, and, in that instant, Link’s body shivered violently, and the dark-haired man couldn’t keep himself from whimpering. The resonation of the exhale sent a thrill through the larger man and he gave the sculpted hip beneath his hand a gentle squeeze, reveling in the soft, toned skin and the sheer erotic tension between them. Link’s hands lifted to lightly cup either side of Rhett’s face, softly caressing the jaw line with his fingertips; the kiss was so sensual, the emotion so overwhelming, that he felt like he was going to faint if he didn’t put all his focus into reciprocating. Rhett’s other hand came around to grip at Link’s shoulder, massaging it in a way that seemed almost needy, pulling another soft sound from the dark-haired man, before it dropped down to the opposite thigh, running up and down it soothingly. As the kiss progressed, and the gentle manipulations proceeded, Link’s hands began to shake as they, almost of their own accord, drifted downward along Rhett’s neck, resting only when they came to the taller man’s broad chest; he wanted to crumple the fabric that laid beneath within his fists, to rip that damned shirt off, he wanted to let his frustration out in a strangled scream, he was torn between either moving too slow or too fast, and it was driving him insane. But fear got the best of him again, and he broke the kiss with a whisper, “Are we  really going to do this here…?”

At first, Rhett didn’t think he could bring himself to speak, the intensity of the moment causing his voice to virtually not work, but he couldn’t help the sentimental smile that formed on his lips upon hearing Link’s before forcing out his reply, “I don’t know a better place.”

Rhett’s smile instantly relaxed Link, but he still glanced anxiously at the door, “But, just… what if someone walks in?”    

The bearded man practically grinned at the question, Link was so precious when he was worried about something, “I don’t think anyone will. Why would they? Everyone’s pretty much gone. Besides, do you really think they’d be that surprised?” He couldn’t help snickering at his own question, he’d never denied that they’d always been pretty flirtatious with one another, despite how much he tried to deny the feelings that accompanied the acts of endearment. It all had to be obvious to at least some of the crew.

Link chuckled, his cheeks reddening profusely, “I don’t know, man, I’m pretty surprised myself.” He bit his lip at the end of his statement, still unable to believe this was real; they’ve been so close for so many years, why was this just now happening?

Rhett’s brows furrowed in amused wonderment, “Really? You’re seriously surprised?” He pulled himself closer to Link, the legs of his chair making a slight screeching sound, his fingers digging into Link’s hip as he lifted his other hand to his friend’s chin, bringing Link’s face level with his, their eyes meeting one another’s intimately, “Charles… I am so sorry I’ve hidden this from you for so long.”

Rhett hardly ever used Link’s first name anymore, and it made his heart flutter wildly; he finally bundled up the shirt within his fingers, pulling Rhett even closer, until their lips brushed together as he responded, his voice barely audible, “I forgive you.” He let his lips brush along the other man’s a moment more, his body tingling from the amount of restraint it took to keep from devouring him. With a shudder, he spoke again, “At least it’s all out in the open now. I could have sworn I was pretty obvious about how I felt all these years, though.” He pulled away again, just enough to meet Rhett’s gaze, “What about Jessie?”

Rhett’s breath caught in his throat, “What about her?”

“You’re not gonna leave her, are you?” Part of him wanted him to, but another part of him would feel awful, and he strongly felt Rhett couldn’t do that to her, either way, at least he knew for a fact how Rhett felt about him, and that was all he could ask for.

“What? No. No, I wouldn’t do that. Why? Do you want me to or something? Are you going to leave Christy?”

Link blushed even more, this time partially out of embarrassment, “No, I’m not planning on it. We can make this work. But… if I’m to be honest, I think I’d do anything for you…”

Rhett flashed his best friend a radiant smile, stroking the other man’s face affectionately, “Link… I would literally die for you, you know I’d leave Jessie in a heartbeat if you really wanted me to. But I do love her, and it means so much that you understand that, and I know you love Christy. We have families, we have wives, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have these feelings for each other, or that we can’t love each other.” He gripped the smaller man firmly, his tone suddenly very, very serious, “Link, I love you, I love you so fucking much.”

A large lump caught in Link’s throat, his chest swelling so much that it hurt, it felt like his heart was going to force its way out of his ribcage; he could hardly open his mouth to speak without choking, his eyes welling up with tears, “I love you too, Rhett.” The words came out wobbly, his voice cracking painfully, it had to be the most revelational thing he had ever said in his entire life. “No, wait…” his voice was still shaky, his body trembling like a leaf, “I’m in love with you.” There, he said it. He’d been dying to say it for years.

Hearing the one man he cherished utter those words touched Rhett in such a deep, visceral way that he swore he stopped breathing, that every organ in his body had stopped working and he was now in some kind of strange limbo between life and death; it took all his strength to keep from crying, although they would have been tears of joy. “I am so in love with you.” How could he not say it back?

Link exploded into a fit of happy laughter, relief shooting through him like a rush of cold water, a few tears seeping from the corners of his eyes; he pushed himself away so that he could wipe at his cheeks, riding out the giddiness that had overcome him.

The reaction had surprised Rhett, catching him pleasantly off guard, making him laugh as well. He reached out to grab at Link’s arms, trying to move them out of the way so he could see Link’s face, he found the crying adorable, “Hey, you alright, buddy?”  he asked, his tone and expression lighthearted.  
Link nodded his head and, once his laughter died down enough, he answered, “Y-yeah, I’m just so happy.”

Rhett grinned ear to ear, finally taking hold of Link’s wrists and looking him in the eye, his response soft and sincere, “Me too.” They regarded each other for a moment, lovingly, adoringly, both of them soaking in the reality of their confessions; Rhett was the one that broke the silence, “And I’m excited.” Upon Link’s questioning look of intrigue, Rhett dropped his hands to his friend’s knees, biting his lip before continuing, “I cannot wait to touch,” his hands began to trail up Link’s legs, the seductive manner of their movement and the glint in Rhett’s eyes making the dark-haired man shiver, “and taste,” his hands climbed higher, quickly nearing the area that connected the two limbs, Link’s body tensing in anticipation, his breathing becoming labored, “every inch of you.”  

That statement sent a wave of arousal through the smaller male, he felt speechless, dumbfounded, didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he did the most obvious thing, ran them through the other man’s hair, this time with no hesitation. His fingers curled within the golden locks, tugging slightly, “That voice kills me, you know that, right?” He never could handle when Rhett’s tone went all deep and sultry like that, he could almost feel it vibrating within his being.

Rhett didn’t answer the rhetorical question, his fingers finding their way to the hem of Link’s shirt, a smirk held securely among his features as he bunched up the thin fabric in his hands. He began to slowly lift the bottom of the shirt, allowing the last two digits of each hand to glide over the soft skin of Link’s lower back; sure he knew what Link felt like, but he’d never been able to touch him this intimately, and he was going to take his sweet time. He could practically feel Link’s skin prickle as he continued to drive his hands up along his friend’s spine, making eye contact and taking in every reflection of emotion Link shot him. Despite the fact that it was a button up shirt, Rhett was intent on removing it as if it were a t-shirt, pushing it up until it was bundled up at Link’s armpits, the smaller man getting the hint and lifting his arms; their eye contact didn’t falter one bit, even as Rhett pulled the item of clothing up and over his partner’s head, getting slightly impatient when it didn’t come off as smoothly as he had hoped. Link chuckled bashfully once he was finally free, blushing profusely, his glasses askew and his hair slightly tousled; when he looked ahead he found Rhett staring at him, pure adoration clear in his intense gaze, which promptly caused his heart to skip a beat. The longer haired man swallowed hard, feeling unusually self-conscious. The larger man soaked in the sight before him, savoring the opportunity he had to look at his best friend so boldly, to really, fully look at him, without having to worry about said friend catching him in the act; the amount of relief it gave him was insane. Without hesitation he reached a hand up to glide deftly up along Link’s smooth torso, he found the feeling of the other man’s lean abdominal muscles to be an enticing sensation beneath his fingertips, especially when he felt the quiver that his touch provoked; biting his lip, he continued higher until his fingers met with coarse chest hair, lingering there, mesmerized. Link’s breath caught in his chest, his insides tightening anxiously, a shiver wracking his body at the seemingly simple action, his mind going hazy with the possibilities of what might happen next, of all the things they now clearly wanted to do, all those years of bottled up passionate affection just dying to break past the barriers of resistance they had both built due to their fear of the others disapproval. He needed to do something, he needed to move this forward or he’d explode, he couldn’t wait any longer, so he opted to occupying himself with the task of undoing Rhett’s shirt, his hands shaking as his fingers took hold of the first button, already having trouble with just starting the process. He breathlessly let out an embarrassed chuckle as he worked the rest of the buttons haphazardly, pausing briefly to lick his now dry lips, a result of his harsh, open-mouthed breathing. Before he could finish, Rhett’s hands were suddenly gripping his wrists, silently halting his efforts, then, just as suddenly, they replaced Link’s hands on the fabric of his own shirt, ripping it open the rest of the way in his own personal display of impatience.  
Immediately he took hold of Link’s hands again, pulling them to him and desperately pushing them flat against his chest; he needed the contact, craved the physical reciprocation. Something that sounded almost like a growl reverberated from within him as he took Link into a heated kiss, shamefully taking the first chance he got to break past the barrier of lips, delving deep. Neither of them had ever experienced this before, the intensity, the urgency, the hunger, it was riveting, to say the very least, and it tore at their insides like a raging fire. Who knew they could feel this way, that they could go through so much emotional turmoil and exhilaration all at once.

Link’s fingers pressed hard into Rhett’s broad surface, a low moan fighting its way up his throat, his body flushing with arousal; he fully submitted himself to his friend’s dominance until, eventually, somewhere within all the excitement, he found himself practically falling out of his chair, his knees colliding with the floor below him before he swiftly pried Rhett’s legs wide open and moved between them.

Rhett knew what was coming, he knew very well as he felt his friend’s hands moving up his inner thighs, his body tensing in anticipation, a hard outline of his member presenting itself through his jeans. “Oh gosh…” he moaned breathlessly as the hands drew extremely close to his aching appendage, his eyes fluttering involuntarily. Looking down, he was met with Link’s gaze, their eyes locking fiercely; Link had never looked so determined, and it made Rhett feel as though his heart had stopped beating. Without breaking that piercing eye contact the dark-haired man let his fingers crawl their way up to the waistline of Rhett’s jeans, meeting at the button and carefully undoing it. Rhett took a deep breath in, his hips wiggling eagerly as the zipper was pulled down; he could hardly believe this was happening, but it was, it sure as hell was. His heart began to beat at an alarming rate, creating a deafening rhythm, as he watched his best friend push aside the thin layer of his underwear in order to release him, the reality of the situation sinking in as he gingerly wrapped his fingers around the length, the member slick with excitement. Rhett almost whimpered; oh god, he thought, he was going to pass out, there was no way he’d be able to stay conscious, it already felt so good.  

Link may have seemed confident, but he was anything but as he fully realized what he was about to do, he was extremely nervous, he’d never done this before, and never really thought he’d be doing it to Rhett; after all the hoping and wishing, he never thought it would actually happen. His heart beat was rapid as he dipped his head down, trying the best he could to keep eye contact as he darted his tongue out to lap at the head of his best friend’s member; he shivered at the taste and his own member twitched at the moan it had evoked from his partner. Without wasting another second, without giving himself any chance to back out, he quickly wrapped his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue around it and flicking at the sensitive slit.

A throaty, “Oh, oh… gosh, oh gosh, Link…” was his reward.

After hearing that, his control was gone, his resolve fleeing the scene completely, he needed more of that. Gripping the erection firmly, he took more of it into his mouth, allowing his tongue to slide along the underside, running over the most prominent vein. Every sound that met his ears, every moan, every hum of pleasure, every exclamation, fueled and encouraged him; the more he could tell Rhett was receiving pleasure from what he was doing, the more confident he became. Although the act felt strange, although he had never even remotely come close to doing something like this before, it somehow felt natural, all he had to do was do what he knew felt good on him, not to mention he had fantasized about this moment many times. He released a moan, he was unable to contain it, the amount of emotion he was feeling was too much to hold back, he wanted Rhett to know how badly he wanted this, how badly he wanted him, to pleasure him; he desperately wanted him to know how much he loved him. He felt the member twitch between his lips and knew that Rhett was getting close, it sparked something within him, a possessiveness, a fervency, a need to see this through to the end. It became all too real, painfully yet rapturously so, when he felt the member grow impossibly stiff, to the point where it reached the back of his throat with every bob of his head, and Rhett frantically clutched onto his shoulders, pulling at him, trying to go deeper, mewling in what Link could only assume was ecstasy.

“F-uck, Link.. yes, yes.. yes…” Shit, Rhett’s head was going to explode, his insides were going to combust, he was going to fucking unravel if he didn’t do something about it. Not that he didn’t want to, not that he didn’t want to cum right then and there, but he wanted more. With quite a bit of effort he managed to push Link away, “Wait…”

Link looked up at him, confused and out of breath, “W-why?” Oh god, did he hurt him? Did he do something wrong? Did he change his mind at the worst possible moment? It was then that he realized just how achingly hard his own arousal had become, how badly he needed to be touched. He didn’t think he could handle his best friend walking away now.

Rhett froze at the worried look in the other man’s eyes, “It’s just…” it was hard to talk while on the verge of orgasming, “I need you…” in every way, he thought. Without another word he stood, lifting Link up by the shoulders until he had pushed him back against the edge of their desk, a hand going to the front of Link’s jeans and groping. He was delighted to find just how excited his friend was, he could feel the impressive girth through the thick fabric, and it made his body tremble, reminding him that he so badly needed release. He quickly undid the button and unzipped the fly, reaching his hand inside to let it glide teasingly over the thin, already wet fabric of Link’s briefs; the action drew a whimper from the shorter man, his hips rolling impatiently. “Oh god, Link…” he couldn’t help but to whisper into the other man’s ear, his breath flowing lightly onto Link’s neck, causing the shorter man to shiver. He allowed his lips to brush softly along Link’s smooth jaw line as his fingers slid back up to the waistband of the brunette’s underwear, slipping eagerly inside.  
The first thing he felt was the patch of downy fluff that sat just above the hardening member, his fingertips raking through it delicately, taking care not to cause any discomfort; he never thought he’d get this far, never thought he’d feel something so intimate. His breath hitched when his hand finally came in direct contact with the slick arousal, the pads of his fingers moving carefully down the length, savoring the sensation of touching his best friend for the first time. Just as he reached the base of the erection, he captured Link’s lips with his own in a heated kiss, cupping the swollen organ once again and giving a gentle squeeze.  
Link’s hands clutched onto the edge of the desk as he released a muffled groan into Rhett’s mouth, his cock twitching within the firm grip, his stomach muscles clenching and his hips pushing forward; he wanted to beg, to force Rhett to quicken the pace, it was so damn hard being patient. Getting the hint, Rhett began to shimmy Link’s pants and briefs down past his hips, pulling the heavy erection free and immediately giving it a purposeful stroke; he was rewarded with another deep moan.  
Rhett already knew he wouldn’t be able to get enough, of the contact, of the pleasure, of the man he had given his whole heart and soul to; today he had opened the floodgates of over thirty years of desire, something only thirty more years could sate. He handled his best friend’s stimulated member with utmost care and tenderness, devoting all his effort to satisfying the man he loved more than anything or anyone with concentrated and deliberate movements, his fingers curled lightly around the shaft, his thumb paying special attention to the tip. He was pleased to find his ministrations had provoked further arousal and secretion, and every sound of pleasure that emanated from the dark-haired man was his motivation to continue.

The moment that Link was reduced to nothing but a mewling, writhing mess was the moment that Rhett lost all of his already wavering restraint; he couldn’t wait any longer, he had to be inside that man. Without any warning he had spun Link around, one hand pushing on his back, forcing him to lean over the desk until his chest almost touched the surface, the other hand sliding down his lean body until it reached his ass, kneading at the toned muscle appreciatively as Link released a drawn-out whine, his hips wiggling desperately; “Please…” was the only thing he could manage himself to say.

With a groan, Rhett slipped his aching cock between Link’s spread thighs, the entire length sliding along the area just past the opening, causing him to take a shuddering breath. He gyrated his hips ever so slightly, taking a moment to tease himself further, to really let what he was about to do sink in. He was about to enter his best friend, to take him, to…  
“Oh gosh, Rhett, fuck me…”

That request was enough to get the taller man’s heart racing, an unbearable heat igniting within the pit of his stomach. Just hearing those words leave Link’s mouth was almost enough to make him cum right that second; it took all his strength not to as he pulled his hips back just enough so that the head of his cock was pressing against the tight entrance. He took a deep breath to prepare himself before pushing forward, the tip breaking past the barrier with ease, the breath coming out as a strangled, “O-oh…”; just the small act alone sent a flash of white hot ecstasy through him.

Every muscle in Link’s body tensed anxiously upon the intrusion, his nails digging into the wooden surface of the desk as the same rush of endorphins overcame him; despite the pain, it felt incredible. The first thought that entered his mind after recovering was, more. He needed more. Without thinking, he pushed himself back into the taller man, allowing his body to take another inch, the thickness expanding him in a way that made him gasp.

In order to move the process along, Rhett quickly wet the palm of his hand before grasping what had yet to penetrate his partner, stroking himself as his hips began to roll, slowly sheathing himself until he was cupping his own scrotum. He stilled, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling of being engulfed, as well as giving Link the opportunity to adjust to the feeling of being filled. It was so tight, so warm, so overwhelmingly erotic. With a shuddering moan he slowly withdrew himself before thrusting right back in with a grunt, the action causing Link’s body to spasm with a jolt of pleasure, his hips hitting against the edge of the desk with the force. Rhett felt like he might cry, it felt so good. So god damn good. He repeated the process, pulling out slowly and going back in sharply. They both gasped in pleasure.

Still, it wasn’t enough.

Determined, Rhett slid his hand up Link’s spine, clasping the back of his neck, his other hand going to the smaller man’s hip, so that he had the right leverage to go as deep as possible. Once there, he began to gyrate, setting a steady, rhythmic pace, fully exploring what he had been depraved of all these years. Unfortunately he could only keep the slow pace up for so long, his cock throbbing with its need for release, and his movements became jerky and uncalculated, growing in intensity until he was pounding into the man beneath him; his best friend, the man he was undeniably in love with, the man who’s moans could hardly be distinguished from his own. His fingers dug into the skin of Link’s neck as he continued frantically, getting so lost in the moment that he couldn’t stop himself from giving Link’s ass a sharp smack.

Link’s body hit the desk harshly with each thrust, his glasses eventually falling from his face, his eyes shut tightly and loud cries emanating from his open mouth, the spank sending an extra spark of arousal through him. He couldn’t believe Rhett was inside him, that his best friend was fucking him, that it felt better than he could have ever imagined. He was getting close, so close that he had to say something, “Oh, oh… oh god.. shit, Rhett… Rhett, I’m… uhhhh…” He gave up, there were no words for what he was feeling. He let his forehead fall against the desk, his breathing becoming erratic, his head spinning and his body tensing.

The intensity, the amount of emotion, the physical and verbal escalation, pushed Rhett so close to the edge that he felt like he might pass out if he didn’t let himself fall, he so badly needed to cross that line, so desperately wanted to share the experience of reaching the highest peak of pleasure with the one person he’d always longed to be with. Somehow he had managed to go faster, to thrust in harder, deeper, hitting that spot that made Link cry out over and over. He was barely holding himself together as he began to speak almost incoherently, “Fuck.. fuck… I’m gonna come.. oh, Link.. I’m gonna come…”

And, just like that, they were both gone, both swept away by their passion, drowning in bliss, completely overcome with euphoria, crashing through waves of ecstasy as their orgasms wracked their bodies, blanketing them in total elation and satisfaction.  
It felt like time had stopped, like only they existed, like nothing else mattered other than them, there, together, in the aftermath of their shared release. As they slowly came down, their high fading into a calm buzz, Rhett gently pulled out, trailing soft kisses down Link’s back. The brunette smiled lazily, the only sound he could muster being a content sigh. Although he was just as tired, Rhett managed a sweet smile, reaching out to comb his fingers through Link’s hair. Link allowed himself to rest a moment more before carefully pushing himself up off the desk, feeling light-headed and weak, in the most delightful, relaxed way.

The shorter man turned to face his best friend with a bashful giggle, his face red and glowing, he was speechless, especially when their eyes locked; with an equally bashful grin, he attempted to speak, “That was…” he shook his head in astonishment, stuttering as his brain stumbled through possible words.

“Mind blowing?" 

Link smiled brightly, Rhett hit it on the nose.


End file.
